U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,806 relates to a dispensing structure incorporating a valve-containing fitment for mounting to a container and a package with a dispensing structure. The dispensing structure is a multi-piece fitment including a base for mounting to the container and a valve carrier for mounting to the base. A flexible self-sealing slit-type valve is further mounted to the fitment. A removable and disposable cover can extend from the container over the fitment. The cover can be pulled away from the container to expose the fitment. Such dispensing structure is very complex. The valve is not sealed and liquid can be easily leak in the intermediate space between the valve and the closing membrane and/or cover.
EP2386040B1 relates to a duckbill cap fitment for a collapsible container. Opening of the valve is obtained by introducing a probe in axial direction through the cap duckbill. The valve is relatively complex. In addition, for sensitive foodstuffs, the probe must initially be cleaned (e.g., aseptic) before it is introduction. The valve can be damaged by the probe during introduction and consequently not reclose well after its removal thereby leading to possible leakage.
A low cost hermetically sealed liquid-containing bag is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,860B2 more particularly dedicated for dispensing drinks and the like. The bag formed of two hermetically closed chambers and comprising an integrally welded drinking spout or dispensing spout. The drinking or dispensing spout is a wedge-like spout that is sealingly welded in the separating strip of the two closed chamber. In the opened condition, the spout connects both chambers. The first bag chamber is envisaged for receiving the fluid, whilst the other bag chamber as a protective chamber encompasses and sealingly closes the outer spout end.
A problem of such prior art solution is that the spout remains very sensitive to mechanical solicitations, such as compressive forces, that can easily lead to fluid being pumped out of the main bag chamber into the protective chamber before manual opening of the protective bag. As a result, fluid can spread all over the outer surface of the spout or even fill the protective chamber which may cause a messy delivery once the protective bag is opened by the user.
EP1084062B1 relates to an opening/closing device in particular for container with flexible wall and container with flexible wall associated with the device. In particular, the device comprises a tubular nozzle piece made from deformable material and suitable for being fixed to the container by one end and having at the other end two parallel lips determining a rectilinear pouring slot. A further tubular guide is associated with the nozzle which comprises means arranged to cooperate with the nozzle in order to force the lips of the slots into separated positions. The breaking of the nozzle piece is obtained by moving the tubular guide that also serves as a cover. A problem is that any manipulation of the container (e.g., such as placing the nozzle downwards), after the tubular guide is activated, may cause leaking of product out of the nozzle.
There is a need for an improved simple package solution for which risk of leakage or spillage of fluid is reduced and which enables a good control of the dispense of fluid during the dispensing operation. In particular, there is a need for a clean and secured package solution that enables a safe transport and supply chain and that can be possibly treated aseptically.